


Daughter of the Don

by persephonelovesbts



Category: 365 Dni | 365 Days (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe- 365 DNI, Blood, Blood and Injury, Drabble, F/M, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italian Mafia, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, POV Third Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Torture, Short One Shot, Violence, years after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonelovesbts/pseuds/persephonelovesbts
Summary: He owes her money, he also has a big mouth.  What’s the daughter of the Don supposed to do?
Kudos: 18





	Daughter of the Don

"Finally. I thought you'd never wake up and I wouldn't get to play with you." She says when he starts to blink his eyes open. 

"Wha..." he mumbles, still disoriented from the sedative. "Who're you?"

"YN Torricelli." She smirks. 

The man squints, "As in Massimo Torricelli? The Don?"

"Yes, my father." She smiles wide. 

He scoffs, "So the Don sends his little girl to do his dirty work now?" He realized he's naked and strapped to a chair. He pulls at the restraints and snarls at YN. 

"Considering it's not him you owe money to, it's not his problem to solve." She explains. 

"I don't owe you money." He looks her over. He smirks at the robe she's wearing, "I think I'd remember that."

She hums, "But you wouldn't. I don't gamble all my money away, it's why I'm rich."

He snarls, "What are you going to do about it little girl?" He jumps at her and pulls against his restraints, "Without these holding me down, you wouldn't stand a chance. When is your brother coming?"

She tilts her head, "And why would he come?"

"To torture me for you. Or do you have your own guys for that?" He scoffs. 

She smirks, "You seem to be under the impression that because I'm a female, I cannot hurt you." She bites her lip to hold back her smile, "You think I did not have the same training as my brother?" She laughs. "You're not completely wrong. There is one way the training I had differed from my brother." She says as she stands and removes her robe to reveal the black lingerie underneath. "I’m actually more into sexual torture."

His eyes go wide, "You're going to cut off my dick?" His voice waivers. 

She smirks, "Of course not, where's the fun in that?" She looks down to see his dick erect and waiting. She licks her lips, "Let me show you what I mean." 

He flinched as she kneels between his legs. 

"Are you afraid?" She hums as she takes him in her hand. 

He lets out a breath. 

"You know it really doesn't take much to get you up. You were hard before I even took the robe off.” She runs her hands up his thighs, “You must like being tied down."

"Shut up and suck me off bitch." He growls. 

She giggles and does as he says. He groans loudly. It's not long before he's shouting how he's about to cum. When the first bead enters her mouth, she pulls off and drives the knife she had hidden into his thigh. 

He screams as his dick continues to pump cum out. 

She can't help but squirm as he cries. She crawls into his lap, "Shh, shh, shh. Don't worry, darling. I'm just a little girl. I cannot hurt you."

"Bitch," he quakes. 

She bites her lip, "You know, had you only owed me money, I would have edged you for a few days, then made cum until you physically couldn’t even get it up anymore. But since you disrespected me, we'll do this until I'm satisfied." She runs her fingers in the blood slowly dripping from his wound and rubs it over his mouth. She straddles his good leg and begins to ride his thigh, "I do love to see big, strong, men shaking with fear."


End file.
